My new love,My first love
by Sundepender
Summary: Yes I changed the summary.   Timmy dies leaving Tecna all alone.   Riven breaks up with Musa for reasons unknown. What is going on?   Will they ever heal what was broken?
1. Tecna!

Musa

I sat next to the one I loved. Or at least I thought I loved him. We were currently in college. He was a big time hero. I was a fairy. Here's the problem. He was the jock; I was the girlfriend who didn't give a damn about anything but music and friends. I hated being someone I wasn't. Which Riven loved, but his friends didn't. Soon my 'friends' started dating these jerks and left me alone. They called me names like 'Ugly bitch' or 'Whore'. None of it was true. I was really beautiful. My blackish-blue hair reaches my shoulders. I have deep blue eyes and pale skin. My boyfriend called me 'Superstar'. So imagine my surprise when those awful words came out. "Musa. I want to break-up." His voice was quiet but I heard him loud and clear. The shock came and past really quick. I felt tears building up. So I got up and walked away. "Musa! Wait!" he said grabbing my arm. I quickly turned and slapped him. "Save it! You told me you loved me, but you rather be a skirt chasing bastard!" He looked shocked. The tears were streaming down my face now. "Don't cry Musa." I gave a dry laugh. "You're right." I said walking away. "You're not worth my tears." I found myself walking around campus when I bumped into someone. "Hey!" She yelled "Watch it Stupid!" I was about to give this person hell, but when I looked up. My mouth dropped. "Tecna." I whispered.

Tecna

I felt like crying. Musa was sitting right in front of me. After high-school we went to different colleges. My Magenta pixie cut hairstyle now reached my back. My eyes were teal and I had pale skin. We ended up talking. I told her how my college went and she told me how hers went. I was shocked that Bloom and Stella broke up with their boyfriends', ditched Musa, and started dating total jerks! But that Riven dumped Musa.

"How are things with Timmy?" she asked I gave a sad smile. "He's gone." Musa gasped. "Tecna!" She said hugging me. "You wanna talk about it?" I smiled. "Sure but it's a long story."


	2. How he died!

I remember running home. I was so exited today was Timmy's and mine anniversary. It was going to be perfect. As soon as I got home I set everything up. He comes home at three. I wait, and wait until he's two hours late. Then he finally comes home. "Tecna!" he sounded surprised. "What's all this." He seriously did not say that. "You do know what today is right?" He shook his head no. "Our anniversary." Timmy's eyes widened. This is third time he forgot! "I'm out of here!" I exclaimed pushing past Timmy. I quickly ran outside when someone grabbed my arm. "Tecna!" Timmy yelled grabbing my arm. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear. I started crying. I knew he cared but I wish for once he'd remember. We walked inside. I smiled as he pulled me close. I was pushed then heard a crash. I looked up and Timmy was being pinned under a chandelier. "T-timmy" I chocked. Blood started coming from his body. "Timmy!"

Musa

I started crying along with her. "I'm sorry." I said I got up and looked in the sky. This is hell. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. Tecna gave me a strange look. "To Earth!" I explained "Why?" I asked. "To forget. Our lives have ended here." I spoke. My dream was to travel the universe, but I didn't want to leave Riven. So I stayed. For Tecna after we finished saving the universe she wanted to do more but her parents talked her out of it. It was a win-win. I could learn more about Earth, and Tecna could her powers to help the world. She smiled and took my hand. "Let's go!" I smiled. All we had was each other.


	3. he's back

Musa

It's been two years since Tecna and I left for Earth. Our lives were much happier. We only go to Magix twice a year on the day of Timmy's death and on his birthday. Tecna still cries when we hear someone died by being crushed to death. I got up to get ready for work. I work at this restaurant to sing and play for customers. Tecna works at this big electronic company as the assistant for the Vice president. I got to my job and my boss came up to me. "Musa. Vivian is out do you mind taking her shift?" "No." Vivian was a hostess. Those people who tells you when your table's ready. I wore black jean, a magenta tube tope with a belt. My hair was in a ponytail. "Musa!" a voice called. A girl with mid back magenta hair came up to me. Her hair left down. She wore a pink and purple checkered top that showed her midriff and dark purple pants. 'Hey! Why are you here?" "Day off but you will not believe who I just saw!" "Riven?" I said with a laugh. I saw a sad look come on her face. "No." I said "You're joking right?" "He's here.

Tecna

"I was walking home to work once I learned it was my day off. I then realized I left my phone there so I ran back when I bumped into this guy." "Riven?" she asked. "No. It was a guy with black hair and eyes. He had three piercings on one ear and two on the other. He was dressed in all black and he was really cute. He looked like he was 21. Only one year older than us. Anyway. He helped me up and his name is Ren. Then someone calls him and I see its Riven which shocked me. He recognized me. Then I well ran away." Musa sighed. Then something came over her face. It was a smile. "Why are you smiling?" "Let's run away!" "That's not going to solve all your problems." She hit her head on the podium. "Musa." We heard. We turned and saw Riven and Ren. "Yes sir would you like a table?" she asked with a smile. "Musa this isn't funny." He said. "I'm sorry but I'm working either get a table or leave." She said with a sickly sweet voice. Riven sighed and left along with his friend.

Musa

Tecna walked home with me well flew home. I didn't want to take any chances. We landed at home and quickly opened the door. We walked in and I collapsed to my knees. "Musa!" "I can't do this! Why did he have to show up?" I started crying. "I just wanted to get away from him." Tecna hugged me. "It's okay. We all bringing up the past." She said. She got up and helped me up. "I got to go get my phone. While I'm out I'll go get some food." I nodded as she left. Why me.

Tecna

I was walking back from getting my phone and was about to get my food. "Hey your Tecna right?" I turned and saw Ren. "what do you want?" I asked "To talk to you." He stated. "Not interested." I said and started to walk away. "Please. If you do I'll get Riven to back off some." I turned and faced him. "Fine but let's hurry. Musa is waiting for me."


	4. Finale

As I talked to Ren I learned a few things. Like the true reason Riven broke up with Musa. "I don't believe it." I admitted. The whole thing seemed way too sketchy.

"What do I look that unreliable?" I smiled.

"Well not a lot of people would trust someone who wore black and had a lot of piercings." He tsked.

"Stereotypes. In these days. I expected more from you."

"I am not stereotyping you. I'm just saying the obvious." Said sipping my coffee.

Ren stared at his coffee. "Riven told me that he was heart-broken that day. How he may never forgive himself for letting her get away."

I shook my head. "Why are you telling me this? Riven is the one who needs to tell her what really happened?"

"Well let's face it. Why would Musa talk to him anyway?" I sighed. "Thank you for everything." I said leaving.

What am I going to do? What if he's lying about the reason Riven broke up with Musa. Oh God when Musa learns where I was. I am so dead.

I opened my door. "Sorry I took so long. I got your favorite though. Wendy's." My mouth dropped as soon as I stepped in the door.

Our house was destroyed. Chairs were over and glass was shattered. I prayed that Musa did this out of anger.

"Musa!" I yelled. "Musa where are you!" I walked into her room. I saw strands of black hair on the floor.

Musa's samurai sword she brought from an auction was stabbed in her bed.

It had blood and strands of white and brown hair. "Oh God."

I transformed and flew through the skies. While I was a thunderstorm was going on. I didn't care I needed to find Musa.

"Musa!" I yelled. "Musa! Where are you!"

"Looking for her little pixie?" I looked up. Darcy, Icy and Stormy. Musa was in an orb knocked out blood trickling down her face.

"Give her back!" I yelled. "Tecna! Run away!" Musa yelled.

Stormy raised her hand. Lighting was gathering.

Musa

"Tecna Hurry! Run!" I tried yelling but she ignored me.

Tecna but a shield around her. A blast of lightning struck it. Making a crack in it and pushing her down.

"Strike one." Darcy said. Another blast sent her back destroying the shield and sent Tecna to fall on top of a roof top.

"Strike two." Icy said. "Tecna!"

Then a sword stabbed the orb I was trapped in letting me go. I raised my hand.

"Killer Harmony!" Sound waves came from my hands. Causing the witches to scream in pain.

I look down Riven and Ren were there. I flew down to them. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well you see I kind of followed Tecna." Ren admitted. I pushed him out the way. Then spikes of ice landed where he was.

"Is that all you got Icy?" I jumped out of the way of a giant ice spike ten times my size. 'Obviously not.' I thought. I looked at Tecna she was conscious but for how long.

Darcy was out already. She probably couldn't handle the sound waves. I flew up and sent a blast of energy at Icy.

She dogged it and sent a furry of spikes at me. I mad a shield to deflect them. As soon as I let it down Icy tackled me to the ground.

I flipped her off me. Then back flipped back on my feet. Icy flew towards me and sent a fury of kicks and hits. I dogged them all. I turned and kicked her in the gut. She double over I grabbed her and slammed her into that giant ice spike she made. Icy fell to the ground.

Stormy glared at me. "If you want something done right do it yourself." She said. When did she become the leader? I flew up. I did a quick the look the guys were helping Tecna up. 'Good they can get her out of here soon.'

I dogged more hits and kicks. Then flew back. I shot a blast of energy. Stormy dogged it. Then sent a blast of electricity. I dogged it. Then another blast hit me from behind. I grimaced. A tornado came and swirled me around before sending me to the ground.

I tried moving but I couldn't. I saw the guys help Tecna get away.

"Hey Tecna we never finished our game.' She said. No. Her hand built up electricity. "Three strikes and you're out!" She sent the blast of energy at them. Tecna pushed them out the way. Then the blast hit her. A bright light and her screams filled the air. "Tecna!"

Tecna

I opened my eyes. Everything was white. "Tecna?" I turned and saw Timmy. "Oh my God. Timmy is that really you?" He smiled and nodded. "Where am I?" "You're in the place people go when they almost die." I looked up in shock.

"What?" He nodded. "Stormy almost killed you. However you moved in time so she hit one of the least important parts of your body." I sighed in relief. "Tecna you've done so much good. Giving your life up for thousands numerous times." He told me. "However you gave all that up and ran away once I died."

I looked down. "You have to move on." I snapped my head up. "How can I? It was my fault." He put his and on my face. "Tecna it' time." Tears were on my face. "Timmy if I move on will you always look over me?" A small smile came on his face. "I promise." He kissed me on the forehead then everything disappeared and I heard the laugh of Stormy.

Musa

When the light disappeared she was gone. Stormy started laughing. "You damn Bitch." I tried moving but it was useless. Stormy managed to get Riven and Ren. They couldn't move either. "Nice knowing you pixie." "Hey don't forget about me."

We looked up and there stood Tecna. Tecna grabbed Stormy by her hair and flung her into the wall. Stormy got up. "You stupid pixie." In a flash Tecna was in front of her. She grabbed her by her shirt then flipped her into the ground her head hit the roof.

Tecna sprinkled fairy dust on me and the guys. "Tecna that was amazing." I hugged her as soon as I could move again. She smiled. We turned towards the guys. "Musa there is something I have to tell you." Riven said.

I was shocked. "Bloom and Stella blackmailed you into breaking up with me?" He nodded. "Yeah with my past." I didn't know what past he was talking about but I decided he rather not talk about it. Right then I had a decision to make.

Three yeas later

"Musa get up!" I sighed. "Seven more minutes?" I whined. "If you don't get up now you're walking to work." I sprang out of bed.

Tecna and I work at the same restaurant in Magix. A restaurant that we own. We started setting up our restaurant. "I can't wait till tonight." I rolled my eyes. Tonight was Ren and Tecna's second year anniversary.

"Don't give me that look I've been putting up with you gushing about your engagement to Riven." She said sticking out her tongue. I laughed. We had found love. I was with my first love and Tecna with her new love. And you know what we could never be happier.


End file.
